Ripped Gloves
by nagami cabasa
Summary: He already complained about this. No, not about the fights. He was utterly used to the fights, just, not the fact that Edward kept ripping his gloves. :D TEENY WEENY royxed near the end


**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist and other related stuff do not belong to me.

**A/N:** Uh... random and pointless. First FMA fic, too. It came to me as I was lookin' at pics of Ed and his automail blade. Sometimes I'd notice random pieces of things around it that I assumed were his gloves. Either that or I was just _imagining_ those random pieces of things. I dunno! ... But nevermind.

It... turned out longer than expected, but yeah. One-shot, pointless, bad humor (x.X;) and a _teeny weeny hint_ of RoyxEd near the end (you'll miss it if you don't read carefully) because I can.

Teehee.

* * *

Alphonse sighed, fiddling with the folder containing some important documents he held in his hands. His eye would've twitched if it could, but since he was a suit of armor, nothing happened.

Every time the Elric brothers would go on a mission (which, for some reason, was very frequent now), Ed would always strike up a fight, causing him to clap his hands together and transmute his automail arm into a blade.

Resulting in his gloves ripping into tiny little shreds.

In fact, the two were on a mission at this exact moment. All they had to do was to retrieve a few stolen documents, lock up the thief, return to Central and hand Mustang his report.

The two had already accomplished their mission. On their way back though, a dull-witted swordsman made a small remark about Edward's height as they passed, a remark that was meant to be heard only by himself. But with the Fullmetal Alchemist's out-of-the-ordinary hearing ability, he heard something completely different, as usual.

A few feet away, Edward was yelling his blond head off at the lanky goon. The tall armor only watched.

Al was pretty used to this. Someone would offend Ed's lack of elevation, the two would mouth it off at each other for a while until the shorter would get fed up, and then finally beat the living crap out of the person 'til they were half-dead.

Shortly after, something would explode. Alphonse didn't know why (or how, for that matter; he just assumed it was Ed), but something would just spontaneously combust.

And then, little white pieces of cloth would float into oblivion as the metal arm turned into a razor sharp blade.

He'd already complained to his brother about this.

No, not about the fights. He was utterly used to the fights.

Just, not the fact that Edward kept _ripping his gloves._ And that Ed would always send Al out to get new ones for him.

Had he no idea how much the price of gloves were recently? It seemed as if every shop owner who had gloves stocked up intheir store knew about Ed's unintentional obsession, and were raising the prices because they knew the Elric brothers would be coming in soon to buy a new pair.

Even the Colonel was approached by the armor with complaints about Edward ripping his gloves. Al didn't have anyone else (nearby) to complain to anyway. Since the military provided the boys with money, the Colonel decided to give the younger some advice. And although it _had_ taken a while to persuade the older Elric to part with his beloved gloves, he agreed in the end.

However, we must revert back to the situation at hand. Anyway, the younger's prediction was correct. Edward's face was as red as a tomato's and he practically had steam billowing out of his ears when he decided to bust out his faithful blade.

A shout from his younger brother stopped him from putting his hands together. "Wait, Nii-san!"

Edward's head whirled around, left eye twitching. "What?" he snapped impatiently. Alphonse only tapped at his own hands. The alchemist looked down, then muttered a small "oh" as he tore off his gloves and threw them at his younger brother. The goon gave a small squeak of surprise as he saw the metal fingers, drawing out his sword instantly, but Ed ignored him. Al caught them with ease and watched as the blade came out, the shorter alchemist charging at his newfound 'enemy'.

While watching, a small realization popped up in the back of the younger Elric's mind.

As the arm transmuted into the sharp edge, parts of Edward's shirt flew off as well.

He could envision the Colonel's suggestion this time, which he imagined would be not unlike the first one.

Alphonse started laughing.

* * *

Review?

**- naGami c.**

P.S. - Who else hates this site's uploading system? X.x;;


End file.
